Promises
by ShiroMiller
Summary: Brennan has a 5yr old daughter named Jessica At Jessica and Parker's soccer game,Jessica's father shows up after 2 long years.Jessica is happy to see him,but Booth and Brennan don't trust him. [BoothxBrennan]
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

The sun shined down on the field of running kids. It was a little league soccer game. Booth and Brennan cheered as their two children ran down the field. Jessica had the ball, running furiously down the field to the goal. When she made the winning shot, the crowd went crazy. Their team was now in the championships. Brennan jumped into Booth's arms. He spent her around until they both got dizzy. Parker ran up to Jessica and hugged her. The rest of the team came up to her and patted her on the back. Parker and Jessica ran to their parents and jumped into their arms. The coach walked up to them followed closely by the team.

"Hey guys, what do you say we go out for pizza to celebrate," suggested the coach. All the children screamed in response. The coach led children while Jessica and Parker played on the field.

"They make a great team don't they," said Booth.

"Yeah, they sure do," replied Brennan. Winning the championship is going to be a piece of pie."

"Bones, it's piece of cake, not piece of pie."

"Hello Temperance." Brennan turned around. She scowled when she saw who it was.

"Who's that," Booth asked a little annoyed.

"It's Jessica's father. Todd, what are you doing here."

Todd stepped a little too close for Booth so he stepped in between the both of them. "Hi, I'm Todd Feemer." He held out his hand so Booth could shake it. Booth stared at him for a few seconds then shook his hand.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth dropped his hand as quickly as he took it and stepped back.

"So, are you and Temperance dating ," he asked. He had a small smirk on his face. Brennan quickly cut in.

"Were partners."

Todd nodded and continued speaking. "I am in town for the week so I decided to come see my daughter, if that's all right with you."

"It's been two years and now your coming to see her," Brennan said irritated.

Todd's smile faded and reappeared when he saw Jessica running towards him.

"Daddy!" Jessica yelled as she jumped into her father's arms. He swung her around so that she was on his back. Parker ran over and jumped into Booth's arms also.

"Is that your son," asked Todd.

"Sure is," Booth said pulling parker on top of his shoulders. Parker giggled in response. Todd turned his attention back to Brennan.

"I was wondering if I could take Jessica out to celebrate." He said it with a fake smile plastered on his face. Just then, the coach jogged over to them.

"Hey, were all ready to go."

Brennan looked over at Todd trying to make up her mind. "Please mommy, can I go with daddy," Jessica pleaded. Brennan sighed and nodded her head.

"Thanks Tempe," Todd said as he turned around to leave.

"Dr. Tempe," Parker asked, "who was that."

"That was Jesse's daddy," Brennan replied with a smile. They started to walk towards the SUV.

"Hey Bones, I don't trust that guy," said Booth. I know he's Jesse's father and all but -."

"Booth, I know what you mean. He's broken a lot of promises to Jesse. That's why it didn't work out. Jessica hasn't seen him in a long time, and if he tries something, I don't know what I'm going to do to him, but it will be bad."

"Don't worry Bones, If he tries something, he's going to answer to me."


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter 2

Brennan sat at her desk finishing up paperwork. She heard a tap at her door. She lifted her head to see who it was. A smile appeared on her face at the chocolate brown eyes that were staring back at her.

"Hi Bones," Booth said smiling back. He walked over and sat down in front of her.

"So, will you be picking up Jessica and Parker from school or should I," Brennan asked. She sat the file she was working on aside.

"Well since the championship game is today, I was thinking that we could pick them up together."

Brennan sighed then nodded. She rested her head on her arms folded on top of her desk. Booth started to get concerned.

"Bones, are you alright?" He got up and walked around the desk. He placed his hands on her shoulders and could immediately feel the tension. He began to massage them gently.

"Booth," she said lifting her head, "I don't feel like talking about it right now." She stood up and started towards the door. Booth quickly followed her and grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

He pulled her closer to himself. She was staring down at the ground. Booth lifted her head with his finger to meet her gaze. She began to talk, but was interrupted by a tap at the door.

"Am I interrupting something," Todd asked with a smirk. Booth gave Todd a look and stepped back from Brennan.

"Temperance, I need to talk to you." He stepped closer to her, which made Booth step closer to them. "Can I talk to Temperance alone please," Todd said in a irritated tone.

Brennan nodded for Booth to leave. Booth gave Todd one last look and stepped out of the door. He didn't really leave. He just stood outside where they couldn't see him, but he could still hear them.

"Temperance, I need you to do me a favor."

Brennan rolled her eyes and crosse her arms in front of her. "What now Todd," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I promised Jesse that I would be at the championship game today. But something came up and I can't make it. Brennan sighed angrily and sat down behind her desk. Todd continued. "Can you tell her that I'm sorry, and that I will make it up to her."

Brennan stared at him with anger and disbelief. "No," she said after about 5 seconds.

Todd sighed and sat down in front of her. "Can you please tell her. I don't want her to think that I forgot about her."

"No," Brennan repeated in an even louder tone! I don't want to be the bad guy in this. If your not coming, your going to tell her."

"Todd sighed loudly and stood up. "Fine," he murmured under his breath. He walked out to find Booth waiting for him. "Get out of my way," Todd said bitterly.

Booth stood his ground and moved closer. "Let me tell you something , if you do anything to hurt Dr. Brennan or Jesse, I will find you and personally take care of you myself."

Todd just let out a little laugh and walked pass him. Booth shook his head at him and walked into Brennan's office. She had her head rested on her desk with her eyes closed. She lifted her head to face him.

"I take it he's the problem." Brennan nodded her head silently. "Come on Bones, we can get a drink or something before we pick up the kids. Brennan smiled at him trying to make her fell better. He smiled back as he opened the door for her to step out.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 3

Booth and Brennan sat at the bar in Wong Foo's. Brennan sipped on water while Booth waited for Sid to bring them their food.

"So Bones, you want to talk about it," Booth asked concerned? Brennan took one more sip from her glass and looked at Booth. He could immediately see the worry in her eyes.

"Booth, I'm scared about Todd being here. I won't know how to explain it to Jesse when he leaves again."

Booth could see her eyes watering a bit. He has never seen her like this before. He didn't know her for a person who opens up to other people. He knew her for being strong and knowing how to care for herself. At this point, he did the only thing he could do, he pulled her in for a tight, compassionate, and understanding hug. Sid came up and sat their food down in front of them. Booth nodded to say thanks, while still holding Brennan in his arms. Sid went around to the back to give the couple some privacy.

Booth pulled back to take a look at her face. He wiped some tears from her face and stared deep into her eyes. "Bones, the next time I see this guy, I promise you, I'm going to kick his butt for doing this to you, okay." Brennan nodded and was able to put a small smile on her face.

"Okay, but right after I take a few shots at him myself." Her smile widened. Booth smiled back at her and started attacking his food. About 15 minutes later, they pulled up in front of the school. They could see Jesse and Parker sitting on the steps with the other team members. The coach saw Booth and Brennan step out of the SUV and waved them over.

They walked over to the coach who was surrounded by a circle of parents. Since the kids didn't want to be left out, they walked over and joined the circle.

"As you know, the championship game is today. And, as all the children know, we get a big trophy if we win." All the children yelled in reply.

"But what the kids don't know, is that if we do win we don't only get a trophy, but we get to go on a camping trip also."

All the kids went crazy. Jumping up and down, screaming their heads off, running circles around their parents, and anything else you can think of. Soon the parents had to pick them up before they fell of dizziness. "Now, let's get ready to win." All of the parents took off towards their cars.

Booth, Brennan, Jessica, and Parker hopped in the SUV and took off. Parker and Jessica talked in the back while Booth and Brennan listened to them.

"Hey Jesse, is your daddy coming to the game too,"Parker asked?

"Yeah, he promised me that he would be there." Brennan gave Booth a worried look. Booth was thinking that he was going to kill this guy when he got the chance. Five minutes later, they pulled up in front of the field. Parker and Jessica ran on the field to practice, while Booth and Brennan joined the coach on the sideline.

Through the first half of the game, the team was winning with ease. As always, Parker and Jessica were the star players. Parker scored 2 points and Jessica scored 3. Even though they worked together a lot to score those points, they always seem to argue with one another. Every time you glance at them on the field, their either saying pass me the ball this, or don't touch the ball with your hands. But somehow, they always remain the best of friends. It kind of reminds you about Booth and Brennan.

When halftime came, the score was 6-2, with our team in the lead. The team ran over to the sideline to take a brake. Booth could notice that Jessica wasn't as happy as he knew she should be. He saw her look up in the crowd and look for that sad excuse of a father. He could since the pain that Brennan was filling for her daughter. He swore to himself that he was going to kill this guy when he saw him. He walked over to Jesse and sat down next to her on the bench.

"How is it going," Booth asked her. She looked up at him. He could see the tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Booth, why didn't my daddy come today. Isn't he proud of me." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Booth pulled the small girl up in a hug.

"Jesse honey, your father is proud of you. He just isn't the kind of person who can't make a promise to somebody."

"But if he knows he can't keep a promise, why does he even bother. Does he do it to hurt me on purpose." Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was a little girl, only five years old, feeling this way. A child shouldn't feel this way. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Jesse sweetheart, he doesn't do it to hurt you on purpose. It's just because he has other things to do."

"What could be more important than his daughter," Jessica said still sobbing. Booth took in a deep breath.

"I don't know," he said silently. He pulled back to take a look at her. "But I tell you what, I'm the kind of person who can keep a promise. And I promise you that I will always be there for you," he said with a smile on his face." Jesse gave him a small smile and hugged him again.

Just then, the coach blew the whistle indicating that halftime was over. Jesse looked up at Booth. Booth kissed her forehead and shooed her onto the field. The second half of the game was great. Jesse scored 2 more points and the team won 8-3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about 8:00 when the four of them walked into Brennan's apartment. To celebrate the win, the team went out for ice-cream. The camping trip wasn't going to be for another week. Parker and Jessica went to Jessica's room, while Booth and Brennan sat down on the couch.

"Booth, thanks for talking to Jessica today. I think you really cheered her up." Booth looked over and smiled at Brennan.

"No problem Bones. Just promise me that you will tell me when Todd is around so I can pound him."

They could here giggling and laughing in the background. The got up to go see what their kids were doing. They found them jumping up and down on the bed. They were spinning around in circles and doing backflips. Brennan and Booth smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi mommy-"

"Hi daddy-"

They laughed when they said it at the same time and continued jumping on the bed. Booth suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Parker. He laid him down on the bed and started tickling him. Jessica laughed and jumped on Booth's back trying to help Parker out.

"A little help Bones," Booth pleaded through laughter. Brennan smiled at him and jumped on the bed. She snatched Jessica off his back and started tickling her. This 'war' went on for about five minutes. It was interupted by a knock at the door. Brennan thought it was a tenant complaining about the noise they were making. Booth told the kids to calm down while Brennan went to go get the door. Brennan opened the door to find Todd standing there with a cheap smile on his face.

"Hi Temperance," he siad rudely stepping into the apartment without permission. Brennan closed the door loudly so Booth could come out and see what's wrong.

"What are you doing here Todd," Brennan said with clenched teeth.

"I came here to see Jessica," he said starting towards her room. He stopped when he saw Booth stepping out of it and closing the door. Todd backed up into the livingroom. Booth took long strides towards him stopping in front of his face.

"What are you doing here,"Todd said stepping towards him to show he wasn't scared.

"I was waiting for you," Booth said standing his ground.

"That's great, can you get out of my way now." Todd stepped sideways but Booth stepped in front of him. "Get out of my way," Todd said stepping the other way, but Booth stepped in front of him again.

'Why are you even here," Booth asked as he crossed his arms over his chest?

"I came here to explain to Jesse about why I didn't show up to her game." He stepped sideways again, but Booth blocked him.

"And what exactly were you doing," Booth asked? Todd sighed.

"I was stuck at a very important meeting with my boss." "Are you happy now." He stepped sideways again, and Booth blocked him again.

"You see, I'm not very happy right now because that red lipstick on your neck tells me you were doing something else."

Todd lifted his collar up to hind the lipstick stain on his neck. Then, he tried to take a swing at Booth. Booth dodged him and pinned his arm behind his back. Then he slammed him up against the wall.

"You missed your own daughter's soccer game, so you could sleep with a prostitute," Brennan cut in?

"It wasn't a prositute, it was my boss. I really needed this job permossion, and that was the only way I could get it. I'm sorry Tempe."

"Todd, why do you even bother. You have never cared about anyone than yourself. You use people to get what you want out of them, and then you leave like always. So why don't you do me a favor and get out!"

Tears were now running down her face uncontrollably. Booth pulled open the door and shoved him into the hallway, slamming the door in his face afterwards. Booth walked over to Brennan and pulled her into a tight hug. Booth rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Booth managed to calm her down. He lifted her head and wiped the tears and hair away from her face. Then he cupped her caressed her cheek and gently rubbed it. Then he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Brennan didn't hesitate wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips harder against his. Booth snaked his hands around her waist.

It was about 15 seconds later when they heard giggling. They stopped to see Parker and Jessica staring at them with smiles on their faces. Brennan smiled and rested her forehead on Booth's chest. Booth kissed her forehead. Parker and Jessica ran over and hugged their waists. Booth bent down to pick up Jessica and Brennan bent down to get Parker.

"What was all that noise that we heard," Jessica asked.

"Um, me and your mom were just taking care of some important things. But everything is okay now."

"Oh," Jessica said. She looked over to Parker. Then the both of them started giggling like crazy.

"What's so funny," asked Brennan.

"You two were kissing," answered Parker.

"Yeah, that's disgusting," added on Jessica. Booth and Brennan smiled at each other and sat them on the couch. Then they started tickling the crap out of them again.


End file.
